User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for December 19, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. It's been two weeks since my last update, and to be wholly honest I'm embarrassed with how little I've managed to accomplish during that time. I wound up spending my overnights playing KSP - though in all fairness, it proved to be a pretty good way to keep awake. It also means that I was playing when I could've been working on Elegy... My focus was still largely on completing the dialogue of the four scenes in the prologue of Chapter 2.3 these past two weeks. With work on the first two scenes finished, I began the period with work on the third scene and got to the point where I was comfortable calling the dialogue in that scene ready to go on December 6th. I anticipate having some fun with Bloodeye's inner monologue when it comes time to work on the narrative of that scene, given that I wrote the Terran pirate with whom he has a conversation as a pretty reprehensible person. I moved some notes around on the 7th and added notes for the first scene narrative, and also wrote down an idea I had for the chapter's epilogue. I also made a quick change to the dialogue in the third scene before moving on to the fourth scene. I already had some work done in that scene so work went by fairly quickly; by the end of the day on the 9th, I was ready to call the fourth scene dialogue finished. I'm not entirely sure I like how the fourth scene ends, but I'll go with it for the time being; I made the attempt to tie in the end of the conversation of the fourth scene with the conversation in the second scene and I think it works, but I may change my mind when I finally get into writing the narrative in earnest there. Meanwhile, work has commenced on the narrative of the first scene. I do have things set up at the moment where Bloodeye finishes that scene thoroughly perturbed at Ratharin Sa'guk (the administrator of the pirate base where the group is at at the beginning of the Chapter), and I don't know if that's going to work or not. I think it's going to have to - I just have to make sure Ratharin really winds up cheesing him off... My Plan for the coming weeks is to continue work on the narrative in Chapter 2.3. I do need to get started in earnest on the actual mission itself - I have my idea for what I want to do, but as yet I don't have a clear idea as to how I want to do it. I will probably be looking for some advice from some fellow roleplayers in the near future. Push comes to shove and I get the narrative done without beginning work on the mission, I'll begin work on the epilogue. I've had some ideas for what to do with the Chapter transitions later on with Elegy and I need to get them written down before I forget about them. I've also been working lately on making a working board version of TacOps; that's taken up a couple of my days this past week. What I've got is working pretty well so far; at least it's letting me play the game with my eldest son, who has recently taken an interest in the game. I don't anticipate getting much work done these coming weeks given the upcoming holidays, but I'm sure I'll get something done during the period... Well, that's all I've got for this update. Due to the upcoming Christmas and New Years Holiday, this will be the last update for 2016; the next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, January 9th, 2017. I wish all y'all a very Merry Chrismas, a Happy New Year and a pleasant holiday season. See y'all in three weeks. Category:Blog posts